


If things had gone differently

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How would we be now?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038386
Kudos: 14





	If things had gone differently

Our story starts in Dean and Seamus Thomas's house. They're discussing their relationship while their son Mark is meeting his girlfriend, Delilah's parents for the first time.

Dean said, "Just think what mischief we could have gotten up to if we dated way back when."

Seamus smirked. "Mischief? You're so straight laced, I can't even say the word and you in the same sentence without laughing."

Dean muttered, "I can be mischievous."

Seamus replied, "I'm well aware, but why are you thinking about how things might have gone if we had dated back in school."

Dean sighed. "It's our Marky getting a girlfriend, made me realise that he's growing up way too fast."

Seamus reassured him, "We still have another two years with him before he does his own thing."

Dean frowned. "I know, but he's our little boy."

Seamus responded, "He's 16! Just think of it this way then, if things had gone differently who's to say we'd still be together like this now with our brilliant if growing up too fast son?"

Dean smiled slightly. "You make a good point."


End file.
